


Welcome to New York

by marner4C



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Only one part tho its more of an intimidation thing, Possesiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marner4C/pseuds/marner4C
Summary: Auston vs. JT over Mitch. But, shit gets crazy.(This was in a dream I had and it makes no sense please forgive me





	Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> * Warning for Dubious Conesent at onepart where Mitch feels he can’t say no, kinda.

Mitch took a deep breath as he walked off the team plane and towards the team bus. They had just landed in New York and Mitch could already feel the nerves getting to him for tonight's game. Normally, a game against the Islanders wouldn’t really matter to him. But, it was a big deal to John, his liney, who must be feeling a lot of things right now. So, Mitch is nervous for him, in solidarity. 

“Mitch I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, calm down with all that thinking. Hockey players aren’t supposed to think when we aren’t on ice,” Marty said as he threw an arm around Mitch. Marty seemed to pause a little when he felt how tense Mitch was, and at the fact that Mitch hadn’t thrown his arm off by now. 

“Kid, come on, you will be fine. John will be fine, there’s nothing the fans or his teammates could do that he hasn’t already heard,”Marty said in a more comforting tone. Mitch smiled at him before bringing his chewed up bottom lip back into his mouth. Mitch would love to share how he’s feeling with Marty, but Mitch doesn’t know what he’s feeling. 

“Mitch! Wanna play fort when we get on the bus? I already got Matty in!” Willy said as he came up on the right side of Mitch. Mitch blinked at him before shaking himself out of his self induced anxiety trance. 

“Yea, sure. But, don’t get pissy with me when he’s in a bad mood cause he keeps getting killed,” Mitch said, a little bit of anxiety easing away. He felt Marty squeeze his shoulder before his arm dropped off of Mitch. 

“I’m not that bad! One time when I’m drunk I get killed in a stupid way and I almost get kicked out of the squad. Would you bench a guy for one turnover?” Auston asked, replacing Marty's spot on Mitch’s left. 

“Yes,” Naz said from in front of them. Auston scoffed before looking at Mitch, immediately picking up at the anxious blush on his friends face. Mitch wasn’t outwardly anxious much, but when he was Auston always knew what to look for. 

(Don’t tell Mitch but he even kept a list on his notes app reminding him of what Mitch’s signs are that he’s having a bad spout of anxiety) 

“Well, don’t do something stupid again and we won’t kick you out. Mitchy you going to sit in the back with us?” Willy asked as they approached the bus doors. Mitch shook his head as he felt a warm body at his back, John’s no doubt. 

“I’ll be sitting with Johnny, don’t worry I’ll have my mic on or just yell really loud,” Mitch said with a smile as Auston as he wedged himself in between John and Mitch. Mitch felt Auston;s hand at his hip and took in a shaky breath in. Ever since John had joined the team, and been on Mitch’s line. Auston had gotten somewhat possessive over Mitch. Which, Mitch didn’t have a problem with. Auston has always been somewhat possessive of Mitch since they had started their fuck buddy situation during their rookie year. 

“Make sure you load it up as soon as possible, we need to get in at least two rounds,” Auston said to him, squeezing Mitch’s hip as Mitch started into the bus. Mitch nodded and went to the sixth row, taking the pair of chairs to the left. Mitch didn't care much for routines or superstition, but John did, so he made due. Normally, Mitch sat on the outside since Auston sat diagonal from them, but now he felt John’s hand at his lower back pushing Mitch to the window seat. Mitch was going to ask John why he was switching them, but there was a look on John’s face saying that Mitch shouldn’t push it. 

Mitch sat down and got his phone out, opening Fortnite on his phone to give it time to load. Mitch went to lean against the window when he distantly recognized the arm rest between him and John lift up. Mitch snuggled up to the window when he felt an arm curl around his shoulders and haul him in towards John. Mitch bit back a gasp and felt a blush rise on his face as he looked up at John. John smiled at him and hauled him in even more, so Mitch was almost on his lap. Mitch swallowed heavily and went to speak, when Willy’s voice blasted out of his phone. 

“Mitch press ready you dick!” Mitch jumped and quickly put his headphones on before pressing ready. 

“Mitchy what took you so long?” Auston asked as they were transported to the waiting zone. 

“Your mom,” Mitch replied easily, still relying on middle school humor to get through his days. There were protests from Auston and laughter from Willy, but all Mitch could focus on was John’s warm breath on his neck. 

-  
After they had finished getting two wins in fort the bus pulled up to the Islanders practice arena. Cause fuck getting to nap, you know? 

“Mitch, I need to show you something once we get inside, it won’t take long,” John said as they are standing up. Mitch made eye contact with Auston, who was glaring John down. 

“Uh, sure. What is it?” Mitch asked as John let him out of the seats, his hand once again taking it’s place on his lower back. Mitch bit his bottom lip as he walked off the bus, wondering how Auston felt about all the obvious flirting John was doing with him. They hadn’t talked about being exclusive, Mitch just didn’t have the time to sleep around with other people. He knew Auston would occasionally go down on a girl in a bathroom bar or something gross like that. But, Mitch just stuck with Auston. 

Once they were off the bus and in the arena, John was looping his arm around Mitch’s waist and leading him down a random hallway. Normally, he would be nervous about getting lost but John did play here for a while. 

Mitch was snapped out of his train of thoughts about missing practice and possibly getting so lost that he is forever trapped here and doomed to roam this place as a pissy ghost for the rest of his days when he got shoved into a dark closet. As Mitch was about to ask what the hell John was doing the door was locking and Mitch was getting shoved up against it. John kissed Mitch like this would be his last time kissing anyone. He bit Mitch’s bottom lip, using the gasp Mitch let out to lick into Mitch’s mouth. 

Mitch has just gotten on the edge of being too light headed when John pulled away. 

“We have ten minutes, you want to do something with them or knee me in the balls and never speak of this again?” John asked him, his hazel eyes at least ten shades darker than usual. Mitch tried to make sense of John’s words in the fog of his turned on brain, but all he could think to do was grab onto John’s shirt and yank him back in to keep kissing Mitch. Mitch felt John smirk as he was kissing him before Mitch was being pushed down to his knees with John’s hand already creeping into his hair. 

-

“Fuck, do I look okay?” Mitch asked, his lips reed and kissed raw, among other things. John chuckled and nodded, smoothing out Mitch’s hair, which was a mess from the tugging it had endured. 

Mitch went to open the door when he was spun around by a hand on his hip, once again his back against the door. 

John kissed him once more, stealing all the air from Mitch as if he was attempting to kill him. Mitch groaned when John pulled away. 

“We’re gonna be late,” John said, the playful smirk back on his face. Mitch thinks about taking the kneeing-the-balls-option John suggested earlier. 

“Auston’s going to murder me in cold blood if he figures out what we did,” Mitch said, still pinned by John against the door. 

“You two together?” John asked, his eyebrow raised. There was something else written on John’s face other than surprise, but Mitch couldn’t actually place it. 

“No, we just fool around. He just gets possessive,” Mitch said as a blush started to heat up his face. John huffed out a laugh before going down to Mitch’s neck. 

“J-John? What are you?” Mitch asked, getting interrupted by a whine that tore itself out of his throat. Mitch’s neck was one of his most sensitive parts, next to his dick of course. He felt John’s teeth sink into his neck, starting to suck what would definitely be a hickey. 

“The teams going to make fun of me,” Mitch said, a little breathless and his voice rough from what he and John had gotten up to earlier. John laughed before giving one more bite and taking a step back. 

“This will help with your Auston troubles,” John said obviously admiring his work. Mitch swallowed heavily before nodding. Unable to say no under the heavy eyes of his liney. John reached past him to the doorknob, unlocking it and opening the door, pushing Mitch out of it. Mitch pushed up the collar of his sweatshirt, hoping it would hide the new appearance on his neck. John led him back to the locker room where the rest of the team was already mostly dressed. 

“Told you we’d be late,” John said as they made their way to their neighboring lockers. Mitch felt the hairs on the back of neck at his teammates stares. Mitch changed as quick as possible and waited for Babs to come into the locker room to explain what they’d be doing by getting his phone out. He opened up the camera and pointed it at his neck, the hickey was clear over the collar of his jersey. Mitch swore under his breath before putting his phone away. He looked to his left and saw Auston glaring him down with hunger clear in his eyes. Mitch knew where Auston’s eyes were, and also knew what would be happening when they got to the hotel. 

-

Mitch found himself pinned against a door for what he thinks is the third time today, not that he was really complaining. The difference here were the hands pinning his wrists above him and the kissed being angry and full of lust. After a decent amount of time Auston pulled away from him, his jaw locked and looked pissed off to all hell. 

“What did you two do?” He asked in a tight voice. Mitch cleared his throat before speaking. 

“I-uh sucked him off and he jacked me off,” Mitch said, having to break eye contact with Auston to look down in embarrassment. He heard Auston take a sharp intake of breath and felt Auston squeeze his wrists tighter. 

“What’re we going to do about that, Mitch?” Auston asked, bringing one hand down, leaving both of his wrists in only one of Austons hand. Mitch flushed and felt his hips buck up when Auston’s hand brushed his front. 

“I don’t even think I should do something, considering you’re whoring yourself out to anyone who’ll look at you,” Auston said as he wedged his thigh in between Mitch’s legs. Mitch used the gift Auston gave him as he started rubbing against Auston’s thigh, letting out little whines as he did so. 

“What do you think, Mitchy? Should I help you out or should I just kick you out of the room for the night?” Auston asked, suddenly grabbing Mitch's hip with his hand and keeping it pressed against the door. Mitch bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating if he should say what was floating around his mind. 

“You can kick me out of the room if you want. But, who’s to stay I wouldn’t immediately go to John’s room to take care of me?” Mitch asked in an innocent voice, hoping to rile Auston up. Auston’s eyes grew dark and his fist clenched hard enough to make Mitch gasp in pain before he was ripped off the door and shoved onto the closest bed. Auston climbed on top of him, repinning his hands above his head and spreading Mitch’s legs with his knees. 

“You’re such a fucking shit you know that? You should know by now that you belong to me but instead you go to fucking Tavares?” Auston asked, seething with anger. Mitch couldn’t find the breath to speak, just stared up at Auston’s angry face. 

Auston laughed before letting Mitch’s wrists loose to start ripping off Mitch’s clothes with a haste Mitch hadn’t experienced since their first time sleeping together. Soon enough, both were naked and Auston had started sucking a hickey right across from where John had previously sucked his own, staking his claim. 

“It makes me sick to think about his hands on you,”Auston growled out, grabbing Mitch’s legs and lifting them up to Auston’s hips. 

“We’ve got a game tomorrow,” Mitch gasped out as Auston got the lube from where it had been on the bedside table. Auston paused as he looked at Mitch, his previous aura of anger and jealousy temporarily broken. 

“You want me to stop?” He asked sincerely, the kind, sweet, Auston that came out on holidays and birthdays showing through. Mitch considered the options, deciding he could pop an advil tomorrow. 

“Johnny wouldn’t stop,” Mitch said with a smirk. Auston glared at him before shoving a finger into Mitch. 

-

Mitch sat with Marty on the ride to the arena, not wanting to deal with the politics today. He was under Marty’s arm, cuddling into him while trying to gain back the sleep that Auston had taken from him. 

“You ready for this, kid?” Marty asked, his deep voice rumbling through his chest. Mitch groaned as the bus came to a stop. 

“No, but game’s gonna start whether I’m ready or not,” Mitch grumbled, putting his headphones on. Marty clapped him on the back and they started their way off the bus. 

Soon enough Mitch was half dressed and he realized he needed stick tape, and he couldn’t take any due to an incident that resulted in him stealing it from the whole team. 

“I’ll be back,” Mitch huffed out as he stood up. He glared at Naz on the way out, who was laughing at him since he had seen Mitch staring at his stick for the past three minutes. 

Mitch walked out of the locker room, into the inner tunnels of the Isles stadium, trying to find a spare closet where tape would be present. He walked for a few more seconds before a hand was over his mouth and he was being lifted off the floor. Mitch let out a yell, only to be muffled by the hand over his mouth. A cloth was put over his eyes by what he assumed was another pair of hands. He was carried for about a minute before being dropped onto the ground. 

“What the fuck?” Mitch asked, ripping the cloth off of his eyes He blinked to adjust to the light, being met with a smiling Mat Barzal. 

“Hey Mitchy! How’re you?” He asked. Mitch gave him a confused look before looking around some more, recognizing the players as players for the Isles. He gave a little wave to Leo, who waved back. 

“Hi Leo,” Mitch said, trying to make sense of why he was in the Isles locker room. 

“What’s going on?” Mitch asked. Anders stepped forward, a strange aura coming from him. Mitch’s eyes were glued to the C on his chest, onee that had previously belonged to John. 

“It’s an old tradition, if you can call it that, that we found in the NHL handbook,” Anders started. 

“There’s a handbook?” Mitch asked. 

“Shut up,” Leo said, throwing a wad of tape at him. 

“It says that once a season, a player can be borrowed from another team for the game. If the team that borrowed the player wins, the borrowed player plays with that team for the amount of games the team scores in goals. No one has done it in years, and most people forgot about it, but we figured this was the perfect game to do it,” Anders explained. Mitch blinked before looking back at Mat,who was still smiling at him. 

“I assume it was your idea to kidnap me?” He asked Mat as he stood up. Mat laughed before nodding. 

“Do I go out for warm ups? Cause I don’t have a jersey,” Mitch said. There was then a jersey thrown in his face, courtesy of Leo. 

“Yes, we need to figure out what line you should go on. We’ve also got you a helmet. And Marner, we plan to win. You’re the reason Johnny went to Toronto, play with your whole heart,”Anders said. Mitch nodded, feeling intimidated since Toronto didn’t have a captain he had never gotten lectured by a captain. 

“My teams going to kill me,” Mitch mumbled as he looked the jersey over. He was given 17, Marty's number. 

-

“Why can’t we find Marner?” Babs shouted at the frazzled team. 

“He went to get tape like ten minutes ago but he just vanished!” Naz said. Babs through a glare that would kill the entire country if looks could kill. 

“Babcock, warm ups start now,” A voice said from down the hallway. Babs swore before glaring his team down one more time. 

“He’s scratched for the next five games when we find him. Send him to the press box when we find him. Nylander move into his spot. Unscratch Moore and tell him to get his ass dressed as fast as possible,” Babs commanded before motioning for the players to go down the hallway. 

-

“I’m gonna puke,” Mitch said as Mat began pushing him down the hallway. 

“C’mon Mitchy, it’ll be fun!” Mat said as they approached the ice. 

“They're going to murder me. On the ice. Slit my neck with their skates. No more Mitch Marner,” Mitch said as the line suddenly stopped. 

“Why’d we stop?” Cizikas called from behind Mat. 

“Mitchy’s gotta take his rookie lap,” Anders said. 

“No!” Mitch shouted, trying to run back down the hallway. Mat stopped him, Casey looming behind him with a strong block ready to happen. 

There were suddenly hands pushing him forward and onto the ice, where his teammates-ex-teammates were already skating. Mitch swore as he heard cheers from the islanders fans as he started to lap around, desperate for the rest of the players to come on the ice. 

Mitch nearly puked as the fans started chanting his last name encouragingly. He gave them a wave and looked to the other side of the ice, where his ex-teammates were all giving him confused stares. Mitch swallowed heavily before he saw Mat come barreling onto the ice and directly towards Mitch. Mitch quickly got moving before Mat could take him down and started taking shots on net. 

He was standing against the glass when Casey skated up to him. 

“Hey, I know you and Marty do that thing where you check each other against the boards during warmups and I was wondering if you still wanted to do that, for routines sake,” Casey said. Mitch smiled before nodding. 

“Take a lap then come up and jump-check me. I’ll jump too then I jump-check you,” Mitch explained to him. Casey nodded before taking off. Mitch laughed and started bouncing as he prepared for impact. 

After warmups, it was determined that he would slot into the first line with Anders and Nelson, and he would also be slotting into the first powerplay unit with Anders and Mat. 

“Anders, Nelson, Marner, Leddy, Mayfield, and Lehner are starting. Only because I have a flare for dramatics, Marner takes the opening face-off,” Trotz said. The room erupted in cheers and Casey shoved Mitch a bit in excitement. Mitch laughed and cheered along with them. 

-

The Leafs locker room was stunned into silence. Auston and John now sat next to each other, due to the lack of Mitch in between them. 

“Babs, what the fuck is going on?” Kappy asked, being the only one brave enough to say something. 

“It’s an old rule that everyone had forgotten about since no one has used it since ‘03,” Babs said angrily. 

“We need a shutout. The amount they score is the amount of games Mitch has to stay with them for. We can’t lose Mitch,” Babs said before angrily stalking off to have a conversation with Dubas. 

“What the fuck,” Auston said angrily. Too many people were just taking his Mitch and doing whatever the hell they wanted with him. 

“We’ll get him back. We all need to be on top of our game. We need to play a full 60 minutes, never stopping,” Morgan said all captain like. 

“We need to play like Mitch, for Mitch,” Marty said. Everyone nodded before standing up and heading to the ice. 

-

Mitch shook out his nerves as he skated in circles waiting for the start of the game. 

“Kid, chill out.” Anders said as he skated up to Mitch, bumping him with his shoulder. Mitch nodded and smiled before turning to the faceoff circle where-dammit. 

Auston was standing in the faceoff circle, probably expecting Anders or Nelson to take him on. 

Mitch cursed the hockey gods before skating up to the faceoff circle, avoiding eye contact with Auston. He got into position and as the puck dropped ne felt a rush of exhilaration hit as he won the faceoff. 

After the first period they were tied, Zach scoring and Beauvillier responding. 

“Well, Mitchy guess we’ve got you for the next game. How does a few more sound?” Nelson asked as they went back to the ice for the second period. Mitch laughed and cheered as he hit the ice, all the anxiety from playing his team completely gone. 

Almost five minutes into the period, Eberle passed it to Mitch, who shot it past Freddie and into the net. Mitch screamed as Anders, Eberle, Mayfield, and Leddy crashed into him. The arena was going insane as Mitch’s first goal as an Islander, bringing them up past the Leafs. Mitch smiled so hard that his face hurt as he skated quickly past the Leafs bench to fist pump the Islanders bench. 

“2 games!” Mat shouted at him as the arena dissolved into cheers of ‘yes’. 

Mitch laughed and caught his breath. 

After Mitch’s goal, Casey netted one. 

“3!” Casey yelled as he got to the bench. Mitch sprayed some water at him before getting back onto the ice. 

19 minutes into the second, Ladd passed it to Mitch, who once again got it past Freddie. 

“Holy fuck!” Mitch yelled and Leo crashed into him, nearly taking Mitch down. 

“4!” Ladd shouted as he joined the celly. 

Mitch could feel the glare Auston was giving him. 

When Mitch first went onto the ice for the third he was expecting the scoring to stop. But, 9 minutes in, Eberle passed it to Mitch and Mitch got it past Freddie for the hat trick. 

Mitch froze in surprise as he saw the hats start pouring onto the ice. 

“Mitchy! Holy fuck!” Casey shouted as he actually knocked Mitch down onto the ice. Mitch started screaming in celebration as Casey dragged him up. 

He quickly skated to the bench, where he was soaked with water bottles, and got a helmet to the chest from Anders, who threw it at him. 

“Fuck the Leafs!” Anders shouted. Mitch laughed and chucked it back before repeating him. 

The game ended with the Islanders winning 6-1, Leddy having scored before Mitch in the third. Mitch gave his stick salute before going down the tunnel to the locker room. 

As he sat in the locker room, getting praised by Trotz and hearing claims of going out, Mitch realized that it wouldn’t be so bad to stay on the Islanders. 

It was his contract season after all, who says he stays in Toronto? 

New York doesn’t seem as bad as John made it out to be.

**Author's Note:**

> writing tumblr:@never-ending-winter


End file.
